Re-Animated
Re-Animated is a live-action/traditionally-animated television film that aired on Cartoon Network on December 8, 2006. It is a combination of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Re-Animated is also Cartoon Network's first original live-action film. The movie features a 12-year old boy named Jimmy Roberts who goes to a theme park named Golly World, where a train runs into him. There, doctors perform an emergency brain transplant, causing Jimmy to see cartoon characters, more specifically cartoon characters created by cartoonist Milt Appleday. A TV series based on Re-Animated named Out of Jimmy's Head aired from 2007-08. Plot Jimmy Roberts is a 12-year-old boy who can't seem to say no to anybody, and as a result, ends up getting taken advantage of on a regular basis, even by his best friend Craig. This problem continues during his class trip to Gollyworld, where he misses out on many of the rides because Craig tells the popular kids that Jimmy will hold their items for them. The popular kids then, on Craig's suggestion, tell Jimmy to go try to find Milt Appleday's frozen brain, which supposedly is hidden somewhere in Tux's Arctic Adventure. As usual, Jimmy unwillingly gives in, and once there, bumps into Milt's son Sonny, who is attempting to retrieve the brain from underneath the ice. After being spotted by Sonny, Jimmy quickly flees and during his escape, accidentally runs onto the path of an oncoming train and is sent to the hospital, where Milt's brain (which one of the doctors keeps in his lunch cooler) is transplanted into his head. He makes it out of the operation just fine with his personality intact (explained by the doctors salvaging his "personality gland") but, he can now see all of Appleday's characters in real life, while no one else can. With the help of his crush, Robin, who is also Craig's sister, Jimmy and the characters learn that the reason they've lost their popularity is thanks to Sonny, who unwittingly ruined their cartoons through his own ideas, especially Golly who is crushed to learn that his top spot as most popular cartoon character in the world has been reduced to nothing but he figures with Jimmy now at the helm, he can quickly make him a star again. Now that he's president of Appleday Pictures (Sonny was fired by the Chairman of the Board), Jimmy is immensely popular, but no longer has time for school or his friends. Meanwhile, Sonny has rented out a room in Jimmy's house and now lives with his family, all the while constantly scheming to get Milt's brain out of Jimmy's head and for himself. He devises a plan to modify Crocco's train to include several dangerous devices on it that will decapitate Jimmy and get him what he wants. Eventually, Robin attempts to point out to Jimmy that the cartoons are walking all over him just like everybody else used to, but he denies this, adding that the only reason Robin even liked him was because of him having Milt's brain. He takes off for his television debut, leaving her behind to encounter Sonny, who says that since she knows his plan, he'll have to do away with her. At the studio, Jimmy tells the ego-maniac Golly that all that the Presidency of Appleday Studios has gotten him isn't what he really wanted which drives Golly to get so angry at him and shouts at him that it is impossible for him to say no to anybody, especially him. Jimmy finally realizes Robin was right and denounces his position as President, causing the show to be canceled. Sonny, however, still wants the brain, and has tied Robin down to the train tracks, forcing Jimmy and the characters (even Golly who apologizes along the way) to go save her. Golly temporarily changes Jimmy into a cartoon "Knight in shining armor". Robin is saved from being run over after Jimmy goes inside the train and destroys the engine. Sonny's plan is foiled. Jimmy dresses up as Milt to hide from Sonny, and Sonny is momentarily distracted by his affection for his father. Yancy, Jimmy's alien sister, saves Jimmy just in time by using her power of teleportation. Robin and Jimmy return to Craig's house, where he was planning to throw a party with Jimmy as the guest of honor, and everything is patched up between them. In an epilogue, Jimmy is leaving for school. Sonny still wants the brain and is seen hiding behind a curtain. He has a device that can grab his head. Sonny almost succeeds, but the crane misses its target. Characters :::::::::::::::Do not create articles in this section. Real Life Characters Jimmy Roberts Jimmy Roberts is a socially awkward and overly nice 12-year-old boy who can't say no to anyone, and as a result, ends up getting taken advantage of on a regular basis, even by his best friend Craig. This problem continues during his class trip to Golly World, where he first misses out on many of the rides because Craig suggests to the popular kids that Jimmy hold their items for them, in an attempt to make his friend popular. The popular children then, on Craig's suggestion, tell Jimmy to go try to find Milt Appleday's frozen brain, which supposedly is hidden somewhere in Tux's Arctic Adventure. As usual, Jimmy unwillingly gives in, and once there, bumps into Milt's son Sonny, who is attempting to retrieve the brain from underneath the ice. After being spotted by Sonny, Jimmy quickly flees and during his escape, accidentally runs onto the path of an oncoming train and is sent to the hospital, where Milt's brain (which one of the doctors keeps in his lunch cooler) is transplanted into his head. He makes it out of the operation just fine with his personality intact (explained by the doctors salvaging his "personality gland") but, he can now see all of Appleday's characters in real life, while no one else can. Craig Yoshida Craig is Jimmy's spazzy, self-absorbed, hyperactive, hip hop best friend. Craig seems to take advantage of Jimmy on a daily basis and is mad at Jimmy for leaving him at Golly World even though he knew he was in the hospital. He is fixated on being part of the popular crowd. Easily excitable and impulsive, Craig is always coming up with ridiculous schemes to get popular and impress girls. He wants to be cool and uses Jimmy to make him more popular and uses Jimmy's brain as an excuse for him to say he's popular, and using it to get popular people to come to his party, who are only there because they think Jimmy will be there too. Robin Yoshida Robin is Craig's older sister and Jimmy's crush. She's 14 years old, smart, level-headed, and fashionable. Though she is the most popular girl in school, she's secretly Appleday Pictures' biggest fan and has a password-locked room so full of Appleday merchandise that Golly says that even he isn't as crazy about himself as her. Whenever she and Jimmy come into contact, Jimmy always gets mixed with his words. She ignores Jimmy at first, but once she finds out that he has Milt's brain and is seeing the cartoons, she takes an interest and comes to like everything about him. She is a very nice girl, but she may seem like a snob at first. Sonny Alabaster Appleday He is the sinister, villainous, and only son of Milt Appleday and had the nickname Booger for his odd and abnormal behavior. He has a very good evil laugh and announced his plans out loud that people around him catch on very fast and know his plans - which is the reason his plan failed. He is crazy and a crackpot and at the end shows that he misses his father very much, and seems to be very sad about the fact that his father is dead. He wants the brain so he can use his Dad's mind and the cartoons that he would see if he got the brain to be a great cartoonist, extract new cartoons from it, pass them off as his own, and then plans to take over the world somehow. He gets a lot of sass from Jimmy's sister who tells him to shut up and stop shouting out his plans. He always says he's going to call her a name the next time she tells him to shut up but never does, and yet makes up new things to say back which aren't very bright. He obeys only Jimmy's sister because of her stern attitude and shouting at him which he obeys and whines about often. He is immature and stuffed food into his mouth so he could leave the table early in the movie. He wears a cape a lot that tries to show his evil. He also has a lot of dirt on his face that also shows his evil inside him. He shouts a lot and laughs a lot even though he is a failure. His one and only friend is a bag of money named Mittens. His appearance is similar to the lead singer of the Aquabats, MC Bat Commander.In the end, Yancy kills Sonny and herself with her death ray with the exception of them in the commercial and in the end credits. Jimmy's Dad Jimmy's Dad is the guidance counselor at Jimmy's school, where he insists that Jimmy address him as "Mr. Roberts." He's so full of child-like wonder that he's basically a giant kid. Jimmy's Mom Jimmy's mother is a professional astronaut, whom is always away when Jimmy needs her because she's on business a lot. But when she is home, she's a caring and supportive parent. Yancy Roberts Yancy is Jimmy's bossy foster older sister and acts like a normal teenage girl. She's your basic 16-year-old girl: obsessed with boys, music and always fighting her parents for more independence. The only difference between Yancy and other girls her age is she's a green-skinned alien that Mom adopted on one of her space trips. She is Alien-American and doesn't go to school. Yancy has powers which are mentioned a few times. Mostly the fact that she gets AM radio on her antannae, which Sonny remarked is weird. She takes it personally when she is insulted about being an alien. She has a sharp attitude and doesn't interact with Jimmy very often. She hates Sonny for his disrespectful attitude and he tried killing her in the middle of the movie by throwing a knife at her, which missed and landed a spot on the wall instead. This angered her very much, making her yell at him to go upstairs. She does care about Jimmy, for at the end she made Sonny disappear (apparently a form of teleportation) trying to save Jimmy and she disappeared after that. Milt Appleday The self-described "greatest man who ever lived," Milt is the creator of such classic Appleday cartoon characters as Golly and Dolly Gopher and founded the theme park Gollyworld. He's friends with Crocco, Tux, Dolly, Pickles, Prickles, and Golly. Upon his death in 1977, Milt had his special brain frozen for years in the hopes that science could one day bring him back to life. Milt is a spoof of Walt Disney. He is Sonny's father, and chairman at Appleday Studios until his death. Cartoon Characters Golly Gopher Golly is a gopher who wants to be a star, and uses Jimmy to do so. He is the confident leader and iconic main character of Appleday Studios. On screen, Golly is a charming, funny, fun-loving, and cheerful hero, but in Jimmy's head he's really a manipulative egomaniac and narcissist who's always putting himself before others. Golly is a spoof of Mickey Mouse. Just like Mickey looks very similar to Bugs Bunny. Golly looks very similar to Dolly. Dolly Gopher according to the official site, Dolly is Golly's girlfriend. However, she is his exact opposite. She is the overly sweet, empathetic heroine. She's a perpetual worrier and even the smallest complaint directed her way sends her into a tailspin of apologies. She is polite to a fault, apologizes often and cries even when she is not in trouble, and is a big worry-wart (or at least that's what Golly called her). In addition, she is insanely romantic. However, she remains a friendly and well-behaved young lady. Golly and Dolly look a lot alike, although Golly says that they do not. She is a spoof of Minnie Mouse. Tux the Penguin Tux is a wise-cracking comedian penguin who's always telling really terrible jokes and puns. He has a slight lisp and carries around a microphone. His cheesy catchprase is "Zing", which he says after every joke and several sentences. No one laughs at his jokes, and they are usually followed by silence, staring and booing. However, Tux continues to think that he is a riot. While doing the "I Love Tomorrow" musical number, he was dancing with his microphone. When they were in the Decappy-Rail, Tux made frequent puns about the weaponry in the train. (e.g. "Hey Jimmy! Look what I saw!" as a chainsaw came near him) He is a possible parody of Donald Duck, though his lisp is similar to Daffy Duck's. He shares a name with the Linux mascot Tux. Crocco Crocco is a dim-witted and crazy idiot alligator sidekick. He follows Golly everywhere. He is the equivalent to Goofy, and doesn't remember much. He's always frustrating Golly with the dim things he says and does. But underneath the stupidity, and then underneath a little more stupidity, there lies a kindhearted soul who's always trying to be helpful. Despite his name, Crocco is an alligator. Crocco is "just a family name." He also has a train named after him- the Crocco-Rail Express. It hit Jimmy early in the movie, causing him to lose his brain. Although it is named after him, Crocco didn't know how to conduct the train. Crocco is possibly a spoof of Goofy. Pickles and Prickles Prickles and Pickles are two mute characters who have completely different personalities: Pickles is a nice, energetic, and psychotically hyperactive Pickled cucumber. Prickles is a gloomy and careless deadpan porcupine who never smiled through the whole film. They are a duo that starred in their own series of Appleday cartoons. When they come in contact with each other, they attempt to beat and clobber the other up using classic cartoon weaponry, such as anvils or hammers, which is their main activity, on screen and off. Pickles is more upbeat, and when Jimmy was trying to stop the Decappy-Rail, he had to find out how to stop the train. The answer was cold soup; Pickles attempted to mime the answer, but Prickles shoved him aside and showed of Sylvester & Tweety or Wile E Coyote & Road Runner. They are a spoof of Tom and Jerry. Minor Characters Craig's Grandfather Craig's grandfather speaks Japanese and likes playing the game checkers. He is only seen with his wife, Craig's Grandmother, and is considered "lame" by Craig. Craig's Grandmother Craig's grandmother also speaks Japanese and is the wife to Craig's grandfather. She is seen playing checkers constantly with her husband at Craig's party. Songs *Re-Animated Theme (original) *My Greatest Day (original) *Everybody Do the Cha Cha (original) *I Love Tomorrow (original) *I Hope Tomorrow Is Like Today (Guster) *CLOSER *The Meat Song *MITTEN’S REVENGE *THE PARTY SONG *PURE (by: Superchick) *THE LOVE SONG *TODAY *K.I.T. (Yea) *MY ONLY FRIEND *CHA CHA *JIMMY HIDES *The Evil Train (Starfox Assalt APIORD TUNNLE) Reception Re-Animated was the highest-rated original movie in Cartoon Network's history (to the kids 6-11 demographic). It was also rated the number one program of the week among kids 2-11 and 6-11. However, the movie was universally panned by critics, viewers and Cartoon Network fans. As of July 20, 2007, the movie carries a poor rating of 2.7/10 on imdb. Videos Notes *Golly The Gopher makes a surprise cameo in a poster (Parody of Space Jam, which is also a Live-Action-Animated Movie) in Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends movie "Good Wilt Hunting". McKeon and Pava were also writers for the animated series. *Golly is voiced by Paul Reubens, best known for his role as Pee-wee Herman. *Dolly's voice is done by Ellen Greene, best known for her role as Audrey in both the off-Broadway and 1986 movie version of Little Shop of Horrors. *Matt Knudsen (in character as Sonny) made a surprise cameo on Fridays to send $500 dollars to 200 kids (totalling $100,000). *The teaser for the My Gym Partner's a Monkey TV movie "The Big Field Trip" aired during the premiere. *The voice of Tux, Tom Kenny, is also the voice of SpongeBob SquarePants, Raimundo Pedrosa in Xiaolin Showdown, and Eduardo Valerosa in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. In addition, in the scene when Sonny is fired from his job as the president and Jimmy is hired, one of the Appleday Studio Board members is played by Tom Kenny (the one who Sonny calls a "liar"). *A Behind The Scenes of Night at the Museum and Eragon was also shown during the premiere. *This is the fourth Cartoon Network original movie, and the first to have nothing to do with any recent Cartoon Network original series. *This movie combines Adobe Flash animation with live action. *At one point, Jimmy's dad poured a so-called glass of chocolate milk with about 3/4 a cup of chocolate, and about 1/16 of milk. *Tommy Snider, one the hosts of Cartoon Network's Fridays plays the bush that follows Sonny to Appleday Studios Board of Director's meeting. Much of the behind the scenes footage shown on Fridays is Tommy 'preparing' for his role. *When Golly is introducing himself to Jimmy, he mentions how popular he is. Jimmy then asks him "Why are there two of you?", confusing Dolly for a second Golly. The characters then make mention that they look the same, except for Dolly's bow. This is a reference to how Mickey and Minnie Mouse look the same in terms of design, Minnie's bow and eyelashes make her different from Mickey. *A Golly Short is currently on CN Video. Category:Movies Category:Pilots Category:Cartoon Network Theatrical Movies Category:Cartoon Theatre Presentations Category:Live-Action Movies